First Potteries
First PotteriesCompanies House extract company no 2291753 First Potteries Limited is a bus company based in Stoke-on-Trent operating services in Staffordshire. It is a subsidiary of FirstGroup. History in PMT red and yellow livery at Wirral Bus & Tram Show October 2008]] bodied Dennis Dart at Hanley bus station in May 2009]] bodied Scania L94UB in Burslem in April 2009]] The company began life as Potteries Motor Traction. As part of the privatisation of the National Bus Company, PMT LimitedCompanies House extract company no 2010514 Butler Woodhouse Limited formerly PMT Limited was created on 12 December 1986 when it was purchased by its management and employees. The team leading PMT's buyout were managing director Mike Moors, traffic manager Steve Ellis, chief engineer Barry Parkinson and company secretary Nigel Barrett. Expansion came quickly for PMT, and it had commenced operations outside its traditional North Staffordshire area a little over six weeks prior to purchase from NBC. On 25 October 1986, the day bus services in the UK were deregulated, a small outstation was established in the neighbouring town of Crewe. This was followed by a venture into Merseyside with the opening of a Red Rider outstation at Moreton on the Wirral Peninsula. A small operation in Leeds commenced in 1988, followed a year later by the winning of tenders in the West Midlands. This led to vehicles being outstation at a haulage company's yard in Willenhall. On 6 February 1990, PMT purchased the Wirral, Ellesmere Port and Chester operations of Crosville Motor Services from the Drawlane Group. PMT was later purchased by Badgerline before they in turn merged with GRT Group and formed FirstBus. The sale including the former Crosville operations in Chester and Wirral. First Potteries now operates mainly urban services in Stoke-on-Trent and surrounding towns, along with its network of services in Chester through the purchase of ChesterBus in 2007.First Group - UK bus firstgroup.com This business was integrated with the existing First Chester & The Wirral which already ran a network of services in these areas. The Chester & Wirral operations were sold to Stagecoach Merseyside in December 2012.Bus firm Stagecoach snaps up service from FirstGroup BBC News 12 November 2012£4.5 million bus buyout for Stagecoach in region Chester Standard 12 November 2012 Liveries The traditional colours of the PMT fleet were red and cream. During National Bus Company ownership in the 1970s and 1980s, poppy red and white livery was used. Following privatisation, the livery became red and yellow with the fleetname in a 'zipper' logo. Despite this, several variations were introduced to suit individual routes - Silverdale Shuttle and Bradwell Shuttle, which saw the red replaced with blue; Hospitalslink, a scheme used exclusively on a handful of minibuses and which was green-based; and Birches Head Townabout, again a minibus operation and which received a yellow and orange livery. Additionally, a pair of minibuses gained a purple and yellow variant to promote the Ball Green to Tunstall service. All these liveries have now been completely superseded by the FirstGroup corporate livery. In 2011 a number of buses were repainted in PMT red and yellow when routes 25 and 26 were launched as gold services. Administration In 2010, FirstGroup changed the management structure of First Potteries. The Staffordshire area operations are now part of First Midlands (which consists of First Leicester and First Wyvern) with its group office at Adderley Green, Stoke-on-Trent. The Cheshire and Merseyside area depots became part of First Manchester. Crewe depot has been closed and has transferred vehicles and services to Newcastle-under-Lyme. In October 2013 First Potteries will take responsibility for First Midlands' depots in Hereford and Worcester in 2013."First to break up SE & Midlands Region" Buses issue 703 page 6 October 2013 Fleet List The majority of the current fleet is mainly of Wright bodied Scanias and Dennis Darts with various bodywork. See also *List of bus operators of the United Kingdom *Showbus gallery References External links *First Chester & Wirral Homepage *Stoke-on-Trent Bus Information website Category:Companies based in Stoke-on-Trent Category:First Group bus operators in England Category:Transport in Stoke-on-Trent